Schoolgirl
by Shinigami's Death Angel
Summary: I know this topic has been done a lot of times before, but the idea got in my head and just wouldn't leave. Hopefully I've put a slightly different twist on it with Duo in a skirt and sutffed bra, lol.


**Schoolgirl**

Duo and Quatre were sitting across from each other, hard aquamarine eyes facing off with steely amethyst as their owners sat on each end of the sofa in their latest safehouse. Wufei was determinedly ignoring the stare down between the two while polishing his sword even though it'd been spotless after the first hour of cleaning it. Trowa was in an armchair close to Quatre's side of the sofa, seemingly deeply engrossed in the book resting on his lap while Heero was typing away on that laptop of his at the coffee table.

The small secluded cabin tucked away from the main town had been like this for the entire morning, not a single word had been uttered by any of them, not even Duo. It had all started right after breakfast when Heero had opened his laptop to find a new mission for them. It was an easy mission and would only require one of them to go into a boarding school run by Oz undercover to scrounge up any information possible. The only problem with this was that the school was an all girls school, which leads us back to Duo and Quatre staring each other down.

See, out of the five gundam pilots the choice as to who would make a better girl was fairly obvious. Heero, who admittedly did have a thing with spandex, was too harsh to be a girl. Wufei was too obviously masculine and would rather kill himself than be forced into a skirt, which he made painfully sure when Duo had suggested it. Trowa…we're not even going to go there. Now on the other hand… Quatre had, what? Twenty-nine sisters and counting? He was blonde, had a slim physique, and had been around females most of his life. However, Duo did have the long hair going for him as well as a slight enough body to pass for a girl if no one looked too closely at his wiry muscles, and as an added bonus Duo was the second best at computer hacking. So…

"Would one of you just do it already?" Wufei finally snapped as he glared at the two on the couch.

"I am not dressing up as a girl!" Duo shouted.

"Well neither am I." Quatre replied heatedly and it looked as if they were going to go back to their silent staring.

"Flip a coin." Wufei suggested.

"No!" The two of them turned their glares to the Chinese for a moment before training them back on each other.

"You have better hacking skills."

"You've been around chicks more."

"You have longer hair."

"You already look like a girl."

"Want to say that again?"

"Have you looked in a mirror?"

"Have _you_?"

"You're more feminine!"

"You're better equipped for the mission!"

"Says who? My equipment ain't up here, it's down there."

"Duo!"

"What? It's true."

"And you're saying mine isn't?"

"Well…"

"I'm strangling you with that braid of yours."

"Hey!"

Heero decided it was a good time to intervene, in the interest of Duo's continued survival that is, as he knew what Quatre could be like when angered. Apparently Trowa was thinking along the same lines for he, along with Heero, got up from his sitting position and wrapped his arms around the nearly hissing Arabian before he could throw himself at the other pilot.

"Calm down, both of you." Heero demanded as he kept a firm hold on Duo, just in case.

"Bottom line is one of you will have to go in there." Wufei sighed, thoroughly tired of this whole thing.

"Well I'm not gonna-" Duo suddenly fell silent as Heero said something into his ear.

The other three pilots watched in curiosity as a healthy blush crept up the braided one's cheeks and ears before he firmly pushed Heero off the couch and back on the floor. Rather than looking pissed off however, Heero was wearing quite a triumphant smirk as he watched Duo try to cool his skin down.

"Fine. I'll do it." Duo mumbled, shooting a glare at Heero's back as he sat back at his computer and resumed typing.

"If you make me look like a clown I'll kill you in your sleep." Duo's threat was slightly dampened by the red checkered skirt and stuffed bra.

"Well, I did work in the circus." Trowa gave a rare smile as he set up all the makeup Quatre had borrowed from one of his sisters. "Just relax and try not to jerk or twitch." Trowa started mixing different shades of pink before lightly brushing it over Duo's cheeks.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Duo muttered before closing his eyes as Trowa applied mascara, eye liner and a bit of eye shadow.

"Better you than me." Quatre said happily from the narrow bed he shared with Heavyarm's pilot.

"Don't rub it in." Duo growled before eyeing the contraption Trowa now held in his hand. "Um, Tro? What the hell is that?" He asked warily.

"Eyelash curler." Trowa grinned before coming closer.

"Nuh uh! You are not coming near my eyes with that thing." Duo hastily backed away but was stopped by Quatre's hands on his shoulders.

"Stop being a baby and hold still." Quatre giggled as Duo clamped his eyes shut.

"Relax, this won't hurt a bit." Trowa assured him.

"Ouch! Liar, that so totally did hurt!" Duo glared from under his now curled eyelashes.

"I told you not to jerk." Trowa shrugged before standing back to look over his work and nodding. "I think that'll do it."

Duo glanced into the mirror Quatre was holding up and was relieved to see that Trowa did know what he was doing, having applied only enough makeup to heighten his natural beauty and didn't overdo it like Duo had seen Hilde do before.

"Okay, the hair," Quatre started but was cut off when Duo abruptly stood from the chair he'd been in.

"Sorry Q, but only me or Hee-chan get to touch my hair." Duo actually looked a bit frightened as he backed away, only to bump into something behind him that was not budging.

"Duo, don't be difficult." Heero admonished, firmly guiding him back to the chair.

"But Heero," Duo pouted as he felt Heero start to unravel his braid.

"What were you thinking?" Heero turned to Quatre, who was eyeing Duo's long tresses thoughtfully.

"Keep it wavy and put it up in a high ponytail." Quatre replied.

"I'll look like such a girly girl!" Duo whined.

"Kind of the point." Heero reminded him before setting about to complete Quatre's request.

When Duo stood up next he was hardly recognizable by the other three in the room who were slowly circling him, eyeing him up and down to survey their work.

"It's good. This way it'll be harder for an Oz soldier to recognize you." Heero nodded in satisfaction.

"You'd better live up to your promise Yuy." Was all Duo said before stomping out of the room.

"Girls don't stomp Duo!" Quatre called cheerfully after the swishing ponytail.

* * *

"I still think it's kinky." Heero insisted as he embedded himself deep inside Duo, who was still dressed in his skirt and unbuttoned blouse, the stuffed bra having been thrown off with a slight shudder by the Deathscythe pilot.

"I still think it's whacked." Duo gasped as he leaned back against the wall, legs wrapping around Heero's waist to bring him in deeper. "But if it gets you this hot I'm not complaining."

"Hm." Heero nibbled down the side of Duo's neck, leaving a trail of bite marks. "It still got you to finish the mission."

"Hmph, it's always about the mission with yo-mm…" Duo trailed off as Heero started sliding in and out of Duo's hot channel, making the two of them start breathing heavier than normal.

"Of course it is." Heero latched onto a stiff nipple with his lips.

* * *

A/N: Eh...okay, this one totally sounded better in my head (T.T) Ah well, I don't have the heart to throw it out. So sorry that this one is so bad, gomen nasai. I promise the next one will be better.


End file.
